


Knock Knock

by Dansechat



Category: A Softer World
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansechat/pseuds/Dansechat





	Knock Knock

It wasn't his fault he had the mind of a child. It was just a thing that happened like how some people have blue eyes and some people have brown. So when he saw the car coming for him he didn't think to run away. He just stood there staring at the headlights zooming closer and closer. He heard screams around him penetrating his ears. He wanted to turn his head to see who was screaming but he couldn't. It was too fast. The car tore down the street, hoisted too high up on its shiny rubber tires to notice the boy in the middle of the road.

There was a flash of light and the sensation of floating. Just for a second he felt as if he was a light feather being carried on the breeze. Then came the screams and a bang and the white hot pain in his chest followed by a weird emptiness. He gazed around drearily and strained to focus as everything became fuzzy like a radio station with bad signal. Spots danced the corners of his eyes and then they spread until all he could see was fuzzy grey. The tingling in his body started to ebb away and he began to relax as he decided that it really wasn't that bad.

He was long gone by the time the ambulance came. The glaring red lights showed his crumpled form in severe detail. The paramedic gently scooped him up in his big burly arms. The police man took notes and dreaded what he would have to do next. A couple of miles away a man was watching the television. He was tired, but he refused to sleep. His boy didn't have a key to let himself in, and if he fell asleep then who knew how long he would be standing outside shivering in the cold. Finally there was a knock. The man rushed to the door. The person knocked two more times.

"Who's there?" asked the man. It was a game that he always played with his boy, their little joke.

"It's the police sir." said a low unfamiliar voice. "Open the door."

The man felt as if he was falling down down down.

"There's been an accident."


End file.
